


Fist Fighting With Fire

by DoreyH (DoreyG)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fight Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyH
Summary: Bucky only growls, tenses for a moment and then leaps upon him again. They go rolling across the floor together, a tangle of limbs and fists and worrying lust.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: New Year's Sins Flash Exchange





	Fist Fighting With Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Creature_Ariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creature_Ariel/gifts).



"Fuck you," he spits.

Bucky only growls, tenses for a moment and then leaps upon him again. They go rolling across the floor together, a tangle of limbs and fists and worrying lust.

He ends up on his back, Bucky pinning him hard to the floor. The man's hands are wrapped around his wrists, the man's knees dig painfully into his thighs. In this position it's impossible to hide how hard he is, and impossible to ignore how hard Bucky is in return.

"Is this what you want?" He snaps, yanking futilely against the pressure of Bucky's hands. "To humiliate me? To pin me like a bug, and take everything else from me too? You've already killed my parents and stolen most of my friends, what else can I give you?"

Bucky looks down at him, expression unreadable. It strikes him that the man would be handsome, if it wasn't for all the years of horror standing in the way. "I don't want anything."

"Oh, that's always been your story," he says, voice heavy with scorn. "You didn't want to kill my parents, but you still did. You didn't want to break the Avengers beyond all repair, but you still did. You didn't want to fight me but, guess what, you still did! "

Bucky is silent, tensed with misery. His eyes are those of a wounded animal, just longing for a safe rock.

"Do it," he sneers, blinking away the humiliating prickle of tears. "Kiss me or kill me, it makes little difference at this point."

Bucky hesitates for a long moment, but then obviously resigns himself to the inevitable. When his mouth comes down it's violent and wrong and perfect in a way that so few things have been lately.

He gives a muffled sob, and arches into it.


End file.
